Un San Valentín de locos
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Los gemelos Weasley planearon para esta fecha rebajar sus productos de amor para que así ningún mago o bruja se quedasen solos en ese día ¿El problema? El caos se ha desatado en Hogwarts y nadie está a salvo.


**Summary**: Los gemelos Weasley planearon para esta fecha rebajar sus productos de amor para que así ningún mago o bruja se quedasen solos en ese día ¿El problema? El caos se ha desatado en Hogwarts y nadie está a salvo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia.

**Aclaración**: La historia está ambientada en 6to año. Historia sin pies ni cabeza y sin que estuvieran bajo la amenaza de Lordy Voldy. La linea _WonderWitch_ es una invención de los gemelos. Yo solo nombre algunos de sus productos y les di unas cuantas funciones según los nombres de cada uno.

* * *

**Un San Valentín de locos**

.

.

**I**

Hermione arrugó la nariz ante la expectativa de que faltaban dos días para San Valentín.

Solo se quedó observando con interés nulo el movimiento que había en su habitación. Lavender había convocado a todas las chicas de la casa del león para una reunión de emergencia. El tema principal era eso mismo. San Valentín. Y como faltaba solamente dos días, ninguna de las chicas dudaron en cuestionar cual sería el mejor regalo para el día de los enamorados. Como en ese año, el sagrado día de los enamorados caía en un día sábado, el profesor Dumbledore no dudó en dar un permiso especial para todos los estudiantes para una salida a Hogsmeade el cual sería el día siguiente. Por lo que ahora, toda la comunidad femenina de Gryffindor se hallaba en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, más específicamente en su habitación.

—Muy bien, muy bien- dijo finalmente Lavender Brown acallando a todas con una sonrisita en el rostro —Todas sabemos que San Valentín es una fecha para declararse al amor de su vida- todas asintieron dándole la razón, a excepción de Hermione que volvió a su lectura después de soltar un bufido poco femenino —por lo que regalar bombones es un clásico modo de decir que le gustas a ese chico…- las risitas de enamoradas no se tardaron en hacerse oír — ¿Pero, por qué no regalar otro tipo de cosas? ¿Algo más original, más interesante?- preguntó con una mirada que demostraba que ella sabia algo que las demás no.

El repentino silencio en la habitación hizo que Hermione alzara la mirada de su libro y enarcara una ceja, curiosa por el repentino silencio y que todos lo ojos estaban clavados en Brown.

— ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó una chica de cuarto año que fue secundada por varios asentimientos de cabeza. Al parecer no era la única que pensaba en eso.

—Pues Lav y yo, tenemos el placer de ofrecerles exclusivamente a ustedes chicas, los primeros y únicos productos de la línea _WonderWitch_\- dijo con una sonrisa cuando Lavender hizo aparecer una mesa en frente de todas, la cual contenía varias botellitas de colores y cajas llamativas.

—Y para explicarles el funcionamiento de estos productos chicas- dijo Lavender ubicándose al lado de su morena amiga — ¿Quien sino que los creadores de estas maravillas para explicarles?, ¡Con ustedes los gemelos Weasley!- exclamó con una risita.

Hermione entornó los ojos cuando supo que los gemelos tenían algo que ver con esa cosas ¿quienes sino? Observó con sorpresa como en lo que parecía dos calderos grandes, apareció llamas verde, parecido al flu, y como de la nada aparecieron los gemelos Weasley.

Se preguntó donde es que Lavender había sacado algo como eso porque hasta donde sabia no estaba permitido las apariciones y las redes flu estaban conectadas en las chimeneas del profesorado y que ella supiera, solamente en la sala común había una chimenea para hacer eso. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver como los gemelos se las habían arreglado para aparecer en la habitación de las chicas, ya que prácticamente para estar en las habitaciones se tenía que subir por las escaleras y si es que un chico pisaba al menos un escalón, era expulsado por el tobogán.

También recordó los vagos intentos de los gemelos por invadir ese territorio.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que ellos sabían más de lo que aparentaban, que los había subestimado y mucho, y que habían confabulado con Lavender y Parvati para que se lograran aparecer sin ningún problema.

Entrecerró los ojos al llegar a la conclusión de que más de una regla fue rota en una sola noche y que tenía que intervenir como en calidad de prefecta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca siquiera se oyó la voz entusiasta de Fred.

—Así es señoritas- dijo usando su tono de voz de experto comerciante —como dijo mi compañera Lavender, George y yo inventamos una nueva línea llamada _WonderWitch_ que es única y exclusivamente para esta tan esperada e importante fecha; Ahora se estarán preguntando que son, que es lo que hacen, a cuanto están, serán peligrosos y otras preguntas más que mi hermano y yo estaremos contestando todo a su debido tiempo.

—Tal y como Fred dijo, esta línea fue nuestra última invención y después de unas sucesivas y minuciosas pruebas y de comprobar que son aptas para su uso, nos complacemos decir que ustedes chicas, tendrán la oportunidad de adquirir nuestros productos a mitad de precio- en el rostro de George surcó una gran sonrisa al escuchar los jadeos de asombro de algunas.

—Si señor, y todo a mitad de precio- agregó Fred extendiendo los brazos como un presentador.

Los murmullos rápidamente se oyeron en la habitación todas las chicas estaban interesadas sobre en que consistían los productos, y unos que otros entusiastas por las rebajas que iban recibir. Ambos gemelos se habían mirado mutuamente, con las sonrisas grabadas respectivamente en sus rostros y un brillo de diversión en sus miradas. Sin duda la nueva línea presentada por los Weasley había captado la atención total de las féminas, incluida Hermione que había dejado aun lado su libro para prestar atención a los pelirrojos.

Fred observó complacido como su nueva línea era prestada atención por las chicas, por lo que con una nueva mirada a George supo que era hora de presentar los ansiados productos.

—Bien señoritas- dijo, a lo que rápidamente las presentes se sumieron en silencio y le prestaron totalmente atención —el tiempo se nos está acabando y no queremos demorar en presentar nuestras invenciones.

—Por lo que vamos ahora con el primer producto llamado 'Burbujas de la seducción' ¿interesante nombre no?- secundó George divertido al ver las miradas atentas depositadas en el frasco alargado y rosado que sostenía. Era de vidrio y tenía un líquido rosado burbujeante. Cuando sacó la tapa redonda, mostró que esta tenia en realidad un burbujero, al que rápidamente volvió a cerrar ante las curiosas miradas —como vieron es un burbujero que tiene una función muy simple- volvió a depositar el burbujero rosado dentro de la caja, para decepción de algunas.

—Es tan simple que no fallarían. Pero ¿Cómo funciona? Fácil, solo deben soplar las burbujas una sola vez en dirección del chico de su interés y rápidamente captaran su total atención- terminó de contar Fred.

Y mientras que su hermano gemelo contestaba a todas la dudas de las chicas, George sacó otro frasco de color violeta — ¿Alguna sabe que es lo que hace este?- ninguna contestó. Hermione se centró en el liquido violáceo que contenía el frasco, de alguna manera el color era tan atrayente que no podía despegar la mirada del mismo — ¿No, ninguna?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, que obtuvo como respuestas negativas.

—Éste es el 'Brebaje besador'- presentó Fred sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿Brebaje besador?,_ pensó Hermione enarcando una ceja.

—Si- contestó George como si le hubiera leído la mente, y no solamente a ella al parecer. —Alguna se habrá dado cuenta de que este liquido violáceo es tan atrayente que no pueden dejar de mirar, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó entre risas al saber la respuesta —pues su mismo nombre lo explica. Es un líquido incoloro, inodoro e inoloro, al igual que el agua misma, que con una sola gota en otros líquidos cumple su función. ¿Y cual es esta?, como dice su nombre, al ser atrayente provocara que el chico de su interés tenga unas terribles ganas de besar a la persona que puso las gotas, y al ser demasiado potente, solo con una sola será suficiente.

Varias chicas, incluida Lavender, chillaron de emoción y Hermione no pudo evitar escuchar que lo pondrían en prueba en el desayuno del sábado. Suspiró con cansancio y por la ingenuidad de sus compañeras de casa. Observó nuevamente que George llevaba a mano un nuevo producto, esta vez una caja alargada roja en la cual sacó una flecha de cristal. George la alzó para mostrársela bien a su clientela y se la pasó a Fred para que explicara.

—Como verán, es una flecha y supongo que algunas ya sacaron sus conclusiones- agregó divertido —George y yo creamos los 'Cristales de cupido', una réplica exacta de las flechas que usaba el mismísimo cupido para enamorar.

—Eso es imposible- comentó Hermione sin contenerse, haciendo que muchos ojos la miraran con sorpresa al habérseles unido. Lavender rodó los ojos exasperada y lanzó un bufido.

—Eso lo dices tu querida Hermione- George chasqueó la lengua. Él y su hermano habían apostado por si Hermione se unía o no sus planes, al parecer le debía 5 galeones a Fred, los cuales él sacó del bolsillo y entregó de mala gana.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo hermanito- oyó a Fred susurrar.

—Cállate- gruñó a lo bajo y volvió a fijarse que Hermione los miraba con una ceja enarcada, indicándoles a que la iluminaran —como Fred dijo. Son replicas exactas de las flechas, solamente que son modificadas por nosotros, obviamente ¿Cuál es su función? Fácil.

—Deben hechizarlas con un simple _wingardium leviosa_ y apuntarlas en dirección del trasero del enamorado- agregó ganándose risitas nerviosas. Observó que algunas chicas no podían ocultar la vergüenza de pensar siquiera en apuntar en esa dirección. —y por ultimo- dijo, llamando la atención de las presentes nuevamente, mostró una pequeña botellita de color verde. Era tan pequeña que cabía en la palma del pelirrojo.

—Tenemos al Heartbreak Teardrops o gotitas rompecorazones. No se sorprendan por su tamaño- advirtió George un poco más serio —ésta pequeña botellita es la más potente que tenemos- explicó —con mi hermano la creamos pensando en todas las chicas a las que les rompieron el corazón al ser rechazadas. Sabíamos que San Valentín tenía su parte dulce y amarga.

—Dos caras de la misma moneda- intervino Fred sabiamente.

—Por lo que pensamos, ¿y si le damos a esas personas que les rompieron el corazón una cucharada de su propia medicina? No se alarmen señoritas no es nocivo- agregó rápidamente al ver las miradas alarmadas —ésta pequeña poción proporciona la sensación del rechazo y de tener el corazón roto por un corto tiempo. Por lo que no es nocivo para nadie. No enfermara ni pondrá en peligro la salud del que lo pruebe, solo sentirá la sensación de malestar, nada más- terminó de explicar para el alivio de muchas.

— ¿Y cuanto dura el efecto de cada una?- preguntó Hermione suspicaz. Fred la miró sonriente como si hubiera esperado a que ella preguntara eso.

Al parecer las demás estaban tan ensimismadas en cómo usarlas que ni siquiera les importaban el efecto de las pociones ni menos si es que llegarían a excederse más de lo permitido. Para Hermione aquello simplemente era la desesperación que provocaba el día de los enamorados.

Desesperado por amor, razonó molesta.

—Su efecto se prolonga sobre las veinticuatro horas, dependiendo del peso del chico en cuestión.

—Y por el atractivo del chico en cuestión- agregó risueño George.

—Por lo que no te preocupes si te sobrepasaste un poco con las pociones mí querida Hermione- dijo ganándose un resoplido por parte de la castaña.

—Estos cuatros producto y más, dentro de nuestra línea, en las cuales adentro tendrán las explicaciones detalladas y el modo de uso estarán solamente por hoy a 20 galeones ¡si señoritas!

Y si bien cuando Fred dijo el precio, rápidamente los gemelos se vieron rodeados por una gran multitud de chicas desesperadas por tener su propia caja de WW

Media hora después y con cada chica con su respectivo WW, los gemelos se despidieron con unas sonrisas tan grandes que Hermione dudó si es que ya estaban acostumbrados a los calambres por mantenerlas al despedirse, y desparecer por los calderos, tan rápido como aparecieron.

Suspiró con pesadez y observó la caja que sostenía.

La verdad, y para ser sincera consigo misma, es que no pudo resistirse a comprar una ante las miradas burlonas de los gemelos. Observó como su habitación era despejada poco a poco con cada chica que cargaba respectivamente su caja de _WonderWitch_, ¡hasta había visto a Ginny llevarse una!

Suspiró nuevamente dudando si es que alguna vez lo pondría en uso. Algo imposible, pensó guardando su caja en el baúl. Ahora lo único que esperaba era que el caos no se desatara para este San Valentín.

* * *

**II**

Decir que no esperaba ver la línea WW en manos de todas y cada unas de las habitantes de Hogwarts, era decir que Voldemort tenia una nariz o que Snape no tenía el pelo más grasoso del mundo.

Pues sí, ella sabía que las últimas afirmaciones eran tan falsas como lo eran los habitantes de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Aún así tendría que haberse dado una idea de que la línea WW iba a ser tan demandada que los gemelos no dudarían en venderlas a las demás chicas de las otras casas. Si bien ya podría imaginarse quien fue el porta voz y el difusor de que todas se enteraran de WW. Solo tenia que ver la cara de satisfacción de Lavender para saber que ella había orquestado todo. Por lo menos las pociones pasarían desapercibidas para los ojos masculinos y los ojos del profesorado, porque como explico Fred en las instrucciones, las pociones iban a ser disfrazadas para aparentar ser perfumes y pociones para la tos.

En el camino al gran comedor había oído a unas chicas de tercer año de Hufflepuff que usarían las burbujas de la seducción o como unas chicas de Slytherin, que juraría que eran Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass, usarían el brebaje besador. Entornando los ojos por la rapidez que tuvo de venta la línea _WonderWitch_, se dirigió a pasos apresurados hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry y Ron la esperaban ansiosamente.

— ¿Notaste que las chicas están raras?- preguntó Ron sin despegar la vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando Hermione se ubicó al frente suyo. Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Ron, siendo una persona con la misma perspicacia de una piedra, había captado el revuelo que había entre las féminas del castillo. Harry secundo asintiendo.

—No, no lo había notado- dijo finalmente fingiendo no saber nada y prestar mas atención a la tostada que estaba untando con mermelada en ese momento.

— ¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

—Si Ron- dijo con toda la tranquilidad que no poseía —te vas a quedar sin desayuno- agregó finalmente llamando la atención de su amigo. Éste saliendo de quien sabe en donde estaba pensando, metió todo lo que pudo en la boca. Hermione frunció la nariz en molestia. Había hábitos de los que uno nunca podrá deshacer. Y luego dirigió la mirada a Harry quien le sostuvo por un buen rato. Finalmente se rindió y se encogió de hombros —no lo sé, Harry- aseguró para luego hundirse en su desayuno. Al menos hoy tenía el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

—En serio Harry. No tengo la menor idea de lo que esté sucediendo- insistió Hermione por quinta vez. Harry la había abordado cuando iba de camino a la sala común después del desayuno. Él seguía con la idea de que algo estaba pasando con las chicas, cosa que estaba en lo cierto pero que ella no estaba de humor en aclarar.

—Pero es que algo raro está pasando. ¿No notaste como andan susurrando cosas, miran raro y andan en grupos?; es como en cuarto año cuando había que buscar una pareja para el baile de navidad, pero mucho peor- Hermione bufó por la paranoia de Harry pero no lo culpaba. El comportamiento de algunas era un tanto sospechoso. Ni ella misma se fiaba de unas que otras.

—No- respondió sin más. Tenia que encontrarse con Ginny en media hora. Había quedado en ir con ella a Hogsmeade por unos chocolates de Honeydukes, cosa que empezaba a arrepentirse a último momento.

—Por favor- la tomo del brazo deteniéndola —Se que lo sabes- agregó lanzándole una mirada suplicante. Lanzó un suspiro.

—_WonderWitch_\- Harry enarcó una ceja instándole a que dijera más —pociones amorosas y otras cosas para San Valentín. Cortesía de los gemelos- agregó frunciendo el ceño. Aún estaba molesta porque ellos hicieron de las suyas, nuevamente, importando su línea por todo Hogwarts. Y más porque siendo prefecta, dejó pasar todo aquello.

— ¿Pociones amorosas?- preguntó a lo que Hermione respondió con un simple asentimiento — ¿Y esa es la razón por la que todas andan actuando raro?

—Si.

Hermione observó como Harry analizaba lo dicho en silencio. Enarcó una ceja curiosa al ver que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

— ¿Y Ginny también tiene eso?

—Y-yo… - No supo que contestar. El rostro esperanzado de su amigo la había descolocado por completo. Por otro lado, había prometido a la pelirroja no hablar sobre sus planes a nadie. Ni siquiera comentarlo con Ron, ni menos con Harry —Tal vez si, tal vez no- dijo sin querer soltar mucho. Al parecer Harry lo había tomado bien porque la sonrisa desconcertante que tenia en un principio, empezaba a agrandarse.

—Genial.

_¿Genial?_

— ¿Harry, no te molesta que vaya a usar una poción en ti?- preguntó alarmada, y preocupada a la vez, por el juicio de su mejor amigo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo problema si es que ella lo usa en mi- agregó divertido. Hermione se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba —Pero tendré que tomar precauciones- agregó más serio. Ambos eran consientes de lo popular que era entre la comunidad femenina del castillo.

— ¿Contento?- preguntó retomando el paso.

—Si- contestó satisfecho de que todas sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas. Se encaminó junto con la castaña hacia la torre de los leones.

.

.

— ¿Crees que le vaya a gustar?- preguntó la pelirroja sosteniendo en alto una caja de bombones de chocolate con nueces. Según sus fuentes Harry era un aficionado al chocolate con nuez, pero aun así necesitaba la confirmación de la castaña. Hermione asintió en silencio, para la satisfacción de su amiga.

—Es lo único que come- agregó recordando las pocas veces que Harry compraba esos bombones cuando iban a Hogsmeade.

— ¿Y no vas a comprar nada?- enarcó una ceja al ver que la castaña no tenía nada en sus manos.

—No lo sé- comento insegura. Echó un rápido vistazo a la tienda. HoneyDukes estaba repleta de estudiantes, algo común para cualquier día, a excepción que el día siguiente iba a ser el día de los enamorados. Los tonos rosados acompañados de ornamentos como burbujas de corazones, guirnaldas danzarinas y confetis, estos último estallaban cuando los alumnos entraban al local, Cupidos en miniaturas que lanzaban flechas, las cuales se deshacían dejando un agradable rastro a chocolate, y otras cosas más, llenaban el lugar dándole la sensación a Hermione de que era el lugar más denso y cursi, según su juicio, de todo Hogsmeade. Por supuesto que superando el salón de té de _Madame Tudipié_, que hasta ahora no había un lugar más ridículo como tal.

—Podrías comprar unos cuantos chocolates- sugirió la pelirroja señalando el escaparate donde se encontraban los mismos.

Hermione se acercó dudosa al lugar. Había una gran variedad de chocolates que no sabía cuales comprar. Después de meditarlo por unos minutos, finalmente se decidió por llevar chocolates con menta. Si para el resto del día no se decidía qué usar de la línea WW, podría quedarse con los chocolates. Al final el chocolate con menta era uno de sus favoritos.

— ¿Chocolate con menta?- preguntó Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione se encogió de hombros, portando una sonrisa idéntica a de la pelirroja —Solo esperemos que a él también le guste- agregó de manera enigmática.

—Lo que digas- susurro rodando los ojos e ignorando el tono burlón de su amiga.

* * *

**III**

Cualquier palabra que tuviera un semejante a desastre, cualquier sinónimo o parecido, era simplemente un eufemismo. No existía otra palabra que Hermione pudiera usar para describir el escenario que había ante sus ojos, palabra que era solamente desastre.

Desastre.

Gran, gran desastre.

Y es que ella había bajado al gran comedor, preparada mentalmente para soportar cualquier corazón, querubín cantante, o cualquier otra cosa relacionada a San Valentín, y así poder disfrutar de un buen desayuno decente. Pero ningún pensamiento racional o palabras de ánimos, la había preparado para ver lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos en el gran comedor.

Lo primero que vio fueron flechas que volaban de un lado a otro, seguido, burbujas de tamaños descomunales, en serio, eran burbujas más grandes de lo que comúnmente deberían ser. Después, los gritos. Gritos histéricos de chicas histéricas que se agarraban de los pelos. Otras se pechaban, empujones y tironeos, o simplemente lloraban. Todo aquello, que supuso, que era producto del brebaje besador u otras pociones de enamoramiento donde chicas que coincidieron por el mismo chico no habían considerado en los sentimientos de las demás. No había que olvidar, también, que había chicos que lloraban y que en sus rasgos denotaban los asustados que se encontraban por llorar en contra de sus deseos.

Hermione asustada por el desastre que había, rápidamente buscó con la mirada la presencia de algún profesor en la mesa de los profesores, porque no podía desatarse el infierno estando ellos ahí. Pero gimió internamente al ver que no había rastro del director Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall o de Snape.

— ¿Dónde están los profesores?- preguntó angustiada por la ausencia del profesorado, mientras que se dirigía a pasos lentos hacia la mesa de los leones. Debía encontrar a Harry, o a Ginny y a Ron, por lo que evitando una flecha y una disputa entre dos chicas de Slytherin y tres de Ravenclaw, decidida empezó su marcha. Cuando más se acercaba mas cosas ocurrían ante sus ojos. Vio a Harry y a Ginny, ésta sentada en el regazo de su mejor amigo, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Y casi choca con una airada Lavender Brown, que mantenía una acalorada discusión con ¡¿Pansy Parkinson?!

—Chicas, chicas, hay suficiente Ron para las dos- oyó Hermione decir al pelirrojo, quien con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, producto de alguna poción supuso, era ajeno a lo que realmente estaba pasando.

— ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado, eres mi novio Won-won!- chilló Lavender con las mejillas encendidas de la rabia. Hermione entornó los ojos antes de seguir adelante. Prefería mantenerse alejada de cualquier problema que acarrearan esos tres.

— ¡Hermione, cuidado!- gritó Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien lloraba a mares. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia donde provino la advertencia del hufflepuff y casi choca de frente contra otra flecha _¿Qué demonios? ¿No se suponía que era para los chicos?_ Giró indignada en busca del responsable de la flecha loca. Y para su horror, Cormac McLaggen era el portador de más flechas que iban a su dirección. Soltó un grito y corrió a escabullirse hacia unas mesas que estaban volcadas.

— ¡Por Circe, este lugar es un desastre!- declaró jadeando por la huida.

— ¿Eso crees, Granger?- inquirió una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione volteo a su derecha para encontrarse a nada más y a nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Observó con sorpresa que el rubio en vez de estar con su habitual pulcritud, su camisa estaba desarreglada, con arrugas y algo sucia. Su pelo platinado, del que habitualmente ningún pelo estaba fuera de su lugar, podía hasta superar a Harry en tener el cabello más desordenado de todo Hogwarts — ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione se ruborizo al haberse sido pillada en su no discreto escrutinio, podía sentir a sus mejillas arder, por lo que carraspeo y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿A ti también te perseguían las flechas?- preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Flechas?- repitió incrédulo —Fui perseguido por burbujas gigantes, chicas que lloriqueaban para que comiera sus chocolates, y unos insufribles querubines que no paraban de lanzarme flechas. Dime algo Granger, ¿Aún sigues pensando que lo tuyo es peor que lo mío? No lo creo- declaró exasperado.

No. Lo de Malfoy era peor que lo suyo, pensó resuelta finalmente.

— ¡Se que andas por aquí Hermione!- dijo la voz de McLaggen. Hermione gimió angustiada. Cerró los ojos tratando de idear un plan para huir airada, plan que no se hizo cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

—Vamos- la tomó del brazo y la arrastro, no sin antes tener cuidado en no toparse con el Gryffindor o con las burbujas y flechas voladoras. Corrieron hasta llegar la salida del gran comedor y siguieron hasta que ambos se aseguraron que estaban a salvo.

Hermione se desplomó contra la pared de un pasillo y se deslizo hasta estar sentada. Juntó sus rodillas y apoyó la barbilla después de haber lanzado un suspiro de alivio. Después de un rato silencioso observo el lugar con curiosidad. Lo conocía. No estaba tan lejos del gran comedor, pero sabía que ambos estarían a salvo hasta que toda aquella locura haya terminado. Oyó a Malfoy desplomarse con un suspiro en frente suyo y por curiosidad lanzó una rápida mirada en su dirección. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Hermione suspiró una vez más antes de dejar de mirar al rubio y palpó su bolsillo. Vio que los chocolates que había comprado el día anterior estaban arruinados.

— ¿A quien pensabas regalar?- preguntó haciendo que la castaña respingara.

— ¿Qué cosa?- frunció el ceño. Draco bufó.

—Por favor Granger, no soy ciego. Esos chocolates están arruinados- Hermione rápidamente guardó los chocolates en la seguridad de su túnica antes de negar.

—A nadie- contestó. Draco enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona surco en su rostro.

— ¿Era para Potter o para Weasel, tal vez?- tentó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- declaró decidida a no seguirle el juego.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso ya te rechazaron?

La castaña frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un insulto. _Él te salvó de Cormac_, se dijo a si misma, tratando de serenarse.

— ¿Y que es lo que tiene?- preguntó de la nada. Su sonrisa se amplio al ver como la castaña se tensaba —No me dirás que no tiene nada. Todas les ponen algo. Si no es Amortentia, es el brebaje besador o las gotas rompecorazones. Así que ¿qué le pusiste Granger?

Hermione mantuvo la mirada en el piso. Si sucumbía a sus provocaciones y respondía como quería, se estaría delatando a ella misma. Por nada en el mundo Malfoy debía enterarse de que había usado una de esas pociones.

—Yo creo que usaste el brebaje besador- susurró Draco convencido. Hermione alzó el rostro horrorizada para ver que el rostro del rubio estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Draco lanzó una carcajada, complacido de haber descubierto a Granger —Vaya, vaya ¿pero quien iba a creer que la prefecta perfecta rompió las reglas? ¿Usar pociones para enamorar, o en este caso conseguir unos besos? Eso es caer bajo, Granger- dijo divertido. Su sonrisa se amplio con malicia. Tenia con que usar en contra de la gryffindor.

—E-eso no es cierto- dijo tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Pero lo que más me sorprende de caer tan bajo, Granger, es que estés desesperada por tener unos besos. Pero no te culpo, porque al final ¿Quién quisiera besarte?- susurro despacio complacido de ver como el rostro de la muchacha se transformaba en una mueca de dolor.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratado de contener las lágrimas. Lo que dijo Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. Ella había caído en la bajeza al usar esas pociones, no, cuando compro _WonderWitch_. ¿En que había pensado cuando compro esas cosas?

Soledad. O celos, ¿tal vez?

El ver como Ginny o hasta Lavender tenían con quien festejar San Valentín le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca y ahí fue cuando comprendió que estaba sola. Tal vez fue esa razón la que la llevo a hacer esa locura. Y ahora, Malfoy aquí diciéndole lo que es cierto no hacia más que hacerle ver lo patética que había sido.

La sonrisa de Draco, como tan rápido apareció, desapareció de golpe al ver como una lágrima solitaria rodaba por la mejilla de Granger.

_Mierda_.

Se había pasado y lo sabía.

Pasó una mano sobre su nuca, incomodo por el nuevo silencio. Su idea había sido molestarla un poco. Él había estado irritado y a la vez cansado de toda la estupidez de San Valentín, que creyó que desquitarse un poco con Granger lo haría sentir mejor. Error. Hirió a la castaña y eso le hizo sentir miserable. Por otro lado nunca creyó que ella sería capaz de llegar a tal extremo ¿o si?

—Granger- dijo tratando de que ella alzara el rostro —Granger, no estaba hablando en serio- confeso frunciendo la nariz. En cierta parte no lo hacia, pero eso no lo diría —No creo que caerías bajo por usa una simple poción- agregó

— ¡Pero si es cierto! ¡Lo hice, use la poción en los chocolates!- chilló fuera de si. Draco abrió los ojos al ver que más lágrimas aparecían bañando su rostro.

—No creo que necesites una poción para besar a quien quieras- continuo, maldiciéndose internamente por haber provocado la tragedia griega que Granger estaba teniendo internamente.

— ¿Ah, si? Y dime Malfoy ¿Y quien quisiera besar a una sangre sucia, poco agraciada que usa pociones para poder ser besada? ¿Eh?, dime Malfoy ¿Quién? porqu— Y la castaña no pudo seguir exponiendo todas sus inseguridades porque fue repentinamente acallada por unos labios finos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que el rubio movía sus labios sobre los suyos con insistencia, por lo que cerrando sus ojos y acallando su perorata, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Los dos siguieron besándose, como si fuera el fin del mundo, diría Hermione, hasta que se separaron de golpe al escuchar el grito de McGonagall. Agitados por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron de silencio, silencio que fue roto por Draco.

—Yo si- confesó con una sonrisa ladeada. Hermione también sonrío antes de besar al rubio nuevamente. —Y el chocolate con menta es mi favorito- susurró Draco besando nuevamente a la castaña.

Y al final, Hermione no necesitó de usar la línea _WonderWitch_, ni de brebajes besadores para pasar un buen San Valentín.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Es el primer Dramione que escribo. ¿y que mejor que publicar uno sobre el día de los enamorados?

Se que es tarde. San Valentín ya pasó pero aún así tenia que publicar esta historia. La tenia escrita desde el año pasado, por lo que si hay algún error o salidas de contexto, me hacen saber por favor.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
